


Artwork -- The More Things Change...

by Stiney



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates Halloween. He hates Halloween for a lot of reasons, but the most immediate issue is the zombies that have him trapped up a tree. Of course there are zombies in Beacon Hills. It’s not like the anniversary of his mom’s death is hard enough without wondering if she’s risen from her grave.</p><p>Companion Art (4 Banners, 2 dividers, 4 icons) for <a href="../users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver">shinysylver</a>'s story <a href="567884">The More Things Change...</a> for the <a href="http://zombiebang.livejournal.com/">Zombie Bang</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork -- The More Things Change...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinysylver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The More Things Change…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567884) by [shinysylver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver). 



**Banner**  
  
[](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/931/91596)  
  
 **Posting Banner**  
  
[](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/931/93649)  
  
 **Icons:**  
  
[](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/931/93136) [](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/931/92918)  
  
**Divider:**  
  
[](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/931/92057)  
  
  
 **Variant Set:**  
  
[](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/931/91154)  
  
[](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/931/93334)  
  
[](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/931/92653) [](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/931/92318)  
  



End file.
